


It's a Short Song (But it's a Hell of a Story)

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Aural Voyeurism, Cooking, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Fisting, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Sibling Bonding, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: A series of unrelated FFXV ficlets; tags and rating will be updated as I add more.Latest:Drink Me (OT4, PG-ish rated; The boys relax and get drunk at the Leville after a long stretch of travelling and camping)





	1. Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of my FFXV ficlets. Tags and ratings will be updated as needed.

Cor wasn’t sure what to expect when he and Iris stepped into the lights of Hammerhead, one of the few remaining large havens left in the new world of permanent darkness. It was hard to know how much time was passing without a cycle of day and night, but he knew that he and Iris had been training for a long time.

Gone was the skinny kid who was only just beginning to show signs of the typical Amicitia figure, replaced instead by a strong, toned woman who could go toe-to-toe with any member of the Crownsguard...had it still existed. Cor had been sure to teach her everything she needed to know to survive in the new world, and he was proud of the progress she’d made. The sprawling eagle tattooed across her chest was proof of that.

He still didn’t know how she would handle seeing her brother for the first time in what was probably years, though. Gladio should have been the one to train her, but he hadn’t been in the best place after Noctis’ disappearance; Iris had begged Cor to take her in instead, and Cor’s loyalty to Clarus Amicitia extended too far for him to refuse.

She was ready to stand on her own two feet, though, and so when they had received word that the king’s men were meeting up at Hammerhead, he’d agreed to accompany her there.

Prompto was the first one to notice them, standing near the old garage and talking to Cindy. He looked different too, although not as drastically as Iris did; a little older, a little more tired. He opened his mouth to shout a greeting when he saw the new arrivals, but he froze when Iris frantically shook her head, gesturing to where Cor could now see Gladio standing with his back to them.

Grinning, Iris took off running towards her brother, waiting until she was almost upon him before shouting, “Gladdy!”

Gladio whirled around just in time to catch Iris as she jumped at him, her increased speed and weight sending him staggering backwards as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Shaking his head, Cor walked over to join Prompto and Cindy, who were watching the sibling reunion with matching grins.

“They’re awful cute,” Cindy said, watching as they hugged. “Think they’ve missed each other somethin’ fierce.”

“Hey, Iggy!” Prompto yelled, and Cor noticed someone standing up from a table nearby. Ignis looked a lot more steady on his feet than when Cor had last seen him, and he was glad to note that Ignis’ confident, sure grip was back when they shook hands in greeting. His face was still badly scarred and although his eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses, Cor was certain that they were still sightless.

“Uh,” Cindy said, drawing Cor’s attention. “Are they...What’re they up to?”

Looking over at the Amicitias, Cor barely managed to stifle his groan when he saw a very familiar look on both faces. Even if Iris looked more like her mother, she still took after Clarus as much as Gladio did, and he really should have expected this to happen.

“First to one hundred?” He heard Gladio say, and he saw Iris’ response coming a mile away.

“Make it three hundred.”

Grinning at each other, a very familiar grin that made Cor’s chest feel tight, both siblings fell to the ground and immediately began an evenly paced set of push-ups.

“Are they doing what I _think_ they’re doing?” Ignis asked, and Cor pinched the bridge of his nose. Ignis had witnessed his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s father do this more than once, so it was no surprise that he would recognise what was going on even without seeing it happen.

“It’s exactly what you think it is,” Cor sighed. Iris hadn’t been able to keep up with the others years ago, but she was easily keeping pace with her brother now. For Ignis’ sake, Prompto immediately took up the mantle of commentator, slinging his arm around Ignis’ neck as he described what was happening.

“Gladio’s pulled ahead, so he’s switched to one arm...Oh, Iris has done the same! She’s catching up! They’re not slowing down!”

Cindy was watching with open delight as the Amicitias did what they do best, neither showing any sign of exhaustion as Prompto continued to describe their every move. He cheered wildly when, once they both hit two hundred and fifty, Iris suddenly yelled, “Hey Gladdy, watch this!”

Putting both hands back on the ground, Iris lifted her feet into the air instead, and of course Gladio quickly followed suit.

A crowd had now gathered around, watching the ridiculousness unfold. It was still a close battle, but handstand push-ups took more than pure strength and Cor knew he’d trained Iris in a more gymnastic style than Gladio used, closer to Ignis’ than her brother’s.

Sure enough, Gladio wobbled just slightly around number two hundred and ninety, and the split second was enough for Iris to pull ahead, her balance perfect as she passed three hundred barely a second before Gladio did.

She still didn’t even seem tired as she flipped back to her feet, cheering with her arms up as the assembled crowd clapped and hooted. Unlike the sulky look that young Gladio had gotten whenever his father had beaten him, the king’s shield stood back upright with pride practically glowing from his face, and Cor suspected that his eyes might have been a little wet as he wrapped Iris in another hug.

He was going to miss that little spitfire, because he doubted he’d be able to pry her away from Gladio now.

_‘Titan’s dick, there’s two of them_ ,’ Cor thought as he watched the pair, shaking his head when Iris pulled away from Gladio and slapped him joyfully on the back, the force jolting him forward. ‘ _Clarus would be so proud.’_


	2. MSG: The Flavour Enhancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I entirely ripped off [this video/recipe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDNtmeRJCLg) for this fic so uh thanks mate I guess.

Ignis glared at the offending packages sitting on his otherwise pristine counter, more than a little annoyed that they were even in his _sight_.

He’d just wanted to cook his boyfriend something nice, but when he’d asked what Gladio had wanted, he’d just been kissed on the top of his head and told, “I don’t mind. Anything is fine, even cup noodles.”

Ignis didn’t want to be offended. He knew that Gladio loved his cooking. But to offer him whatever he wanted, only to be told that his entire recipe base was on the same level as plain cup noodles?

Unforgivable.

Ignis was going to prove that plain old cup noodles were far inferior to anything he could do with one hand tied behind his back, even if it meant he had to use cup noodles to make his point.

Although they were an abomination to food, he was sure that there was something he could do with them. After flicking through a few volumes from his shelves of recipe books and one or two internet searches, he finally had a pot of water boiling on the stovetop, a selection of ingredients scattered around.

He still didn’t feel good about wasting quality food on instant ramen, but he was determined not to back down now. Adding olive oil, butter and pepper to the water, he let it sit for a moment before sighing and adding a decent amount of pecorino romano to the mix. The cheese in particular was too high-quality for something this stupid, but he didn’t let himself mourn the loss for too long before he turned his attention back to the foam containers on the counter.

It wasn’t too easy to get the whole dried mass out without breaking it, but soon enough he had two masses of disgusting salty bullshit sitting in his hands, silently mocking him with his boyfriend’s adoration. It felt almost sacrilegious to add them to the pot, but Ignis only grit his teeth a little as he tossed them in.

Despite the dubious quality of the main ingredient, Ignis still did his best to ensure that it cooked properly, pouring out water as necessary to be certain that it wouldn’t take on too much before it was cooked through.

He hated to admit it, but he was kind of enjoying the challenge. Starting with a fully-cooked noodle was different to beginning with fresh ingredients, and he found himself paying more attention than the task was worth.

Plus it would make Gladio happy, which was always a good thing.

Speaking of, the man himself wandered into Ignis’ apartment just as the remaining water finished cooking off, calling out a greeting that was returned with a simple, “I’m in the kitchen!”

“Whatcha making?” Gladio asked as he entered the room, walking over to sling his arm around Ignis’ waist and kiss his cheek. “Looks good.”

Unable to say it out loud, Ignis just gestured to the empty cup noodle packages on the counter, watching as Gladio’s eyes went wide.

“Wait, are you actually using…”

“My cooking is better than plain cup noodles,” Ignis said haughtily, pulling the pot from the burner. “Could you grab two plates, please?”

“Of course it is,” Gladio said. “But-”

“The plates, please,” Ignis repeated, and Gladio shut up and did as requested. The demon noodles looked, Ignis noted with equal parts pride and revulsion, actually half decent as he portioned them onto the offered plates, finishing each with a generous coating of pepper.

Handing Gladio a fork, Ignis sat his own plate on the counter and watched as Gladio looked the dish over. “Well?”

Winding up a forkful of noodles, Gladio squinted at it before shoving it in his mouth, chewing and quickly swallowing. His expression didn’t change at all, and Ignis frowned as Gladio put his plate down next to Ignis’ own.

“Iggy,” Gladio said, taking a step forward. “Ignis. Love of my life.”

“Um,” Ignis said eloquently, letting Gladio take his hands. His eyes widened when Gladio suddenly dropped to one knee, still clutching Ignis’ hands.

“You gotta marry me.”

“WHAT?”

“I can’t live without your cup noodles for the rest of my life.”

“Are you-...You must be-...ugh!” Ignis shook his hands out of Gladio’s, shaking his head. “I’m not marrying you because of cup noodles.”

“But-”

“No,” Ignis said firmly, grabbing Gladio’s arms and tugging him back to his feet. “Finish your dinner and ask me again tomorrow. Without the noodles, this time.”

“You mean…?” Gladio trailed off, his eyes lighting up. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to maintain his resolve- a cup noodle proposal, was Gladio serious?- while still facing his boyfriend, Ignis turned towards the stovetop and shoved Gladio’s plate towards him without looking.

“Okay, okay,” Gladio said, and he obediently wandered off, leaving Ignis and his own cup noodle Cacio e Pepe alone in the kitchen.

* * *

As usual, Ignis’ alarm went off at six a.m. the next morning, although he was a little startled to see Gladio sitting up next to him, already awake.

“Good morning,” Ignis said a little uncertainly, tilting his head as he looked Gladio up and down. “What-”

“Marry me?” Gladio blurted out, and it took Ignis a second to wake up and realise what was happening. Suspiciously looking around to make sure that there were no cup noodles involved this time, Ignis’ eyes widened as he saw the ring box in Gladio’s hand, a simple, plain band nestled in the plush padding.

Gladio had obviously been planning this, even if his previous proposal had been more spur-of-the-moment than Ignis would have liked. The worried look on his face was almost too much for Ignis to be able to call him out on it, but he managed to pull himself together for one small jab.

“I know I said ‘tomorrow’, but don’t you think this is a little ridiculous?”

“Iggy, c’mon!”

Letting out a slightly giddy laugh, Ignis melted, reaching for the ring and sliding it onto his finger. “Of course I will. But no more fucking cup noodles.”

“I’ll write that into my vows,” Gladio promised gravely before he grinned, launching forward and sending them both down onto the mattress, basking in their first kiss as an engaged couple.


	3. (Hand) Puppet Ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptis fisting!

The noise that Noctis let out was broken and wavery, and Prompto barely managed to resist the urge to pull out right away. If Noctis was hurt, ripping his hand out would only make things worse.

“Is it too much?” Prompto asked for the fifteenth time, and for the fifteenth time Noctis moaned and shook his head where it was pressed into the mattress.

“Keep,” he started, pausing to gasp, “going.”

Swallowing hard, Prompto tucked his fingers a little tighter, pushing further until Noctis’ body was clinging to his hand just above the knuckles. Rubbing his free hand up and down the sweaty, scarred length of Noctis’ back, Prompto leaned forward to press reassuring kisses against his shoulder.

“We’re at the big part,” Prompto said in a low voice, Noctis shaking underneath him. “Tell me...tell me if it hurts, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed breathily, moving his hips just a little to _really_ feel the fingers that Prompto had inside him. “Go.”

“Relax...or, like, push I guess?”

Noctis laughed breathlessly, and after a few moments his hole loosened the tiniest little bit around Prompto’s hand. Taking that as his cue to keep going, Prompto tested the level of resistance Noctis was giving him.

It didn’t seem like his hand was going to get any further, and Prompto was considering calling it a day when he felt the slightest hint of _give_.

“ _Fuck_... _Fuck_... _Fuck,_ ” Noctis was chanting as his hole slowly accepted Prompto’s knuckles, stretching obscenely wide to take the biggest part of his hand.

Nothing had ever forced him to open up this much: not a toy, not Gladio’s ridiculous cock, not even the times they’d experimented with putting a dick _and_ a few fingers inside Noctis. Prompto’s eyes were fixed to the place where Noctis was slowly swallowing his hand, his skin flushed red and swollen and glistening with an extremely excessive amount of lube.

“Noct,” Prompto whispered in awe, although it was covered up by Noctis’ pants and moans as the widest part of Prompto’s hand finally broke through his body’s resistance and slipped inside.

Giving another broken whine, Noctis slumped further against the mattress, his knees now the only thing keeping him up. Prompto’s cock was aching from the entire experience, but he ignored his own pleasure in favour of grabbing Noctis with his free hand. He’d gone a little soft from the pressure of being so thoroughly filled, but his cock soon perked up again when Prompto began stroking it.

Shaking with pleasure and sensation, Noctis barely seemed to notice when Prompto slid more of his hand inside, Noctis’ asshole now clinging to his narrow wrist. He could feel Noctis’ insides pressing all around his fingers and hand, and it was a feeling he knew he would never forget.

“Fuck, Noct,” Prompto breathed, moving his fingers just a little and wrenching a scream from Noctis as he pressed right into his prostate.

“I can’t believe I took the whole thing,” Noctis managed to say, his breath hitching when Prompto stroked his cock a little faster. “Not gonna last.”

“Come for me,” Prompto immediately said, adding a little twist to his grip. “Come with, shit, with my _hand_ inside you.”

The noise Noctis made was almost inhuman as he came with leg-shaking, full-body-shuddering force, splattering come across the towel that they’d barely thought to put down to catch dripping lube excess.

The sight was so much that Prompto barely pulled his hand off Noctis’ dick and pressed it again his own before he was coming too, messing up the bed and Noct’s sweaty skin even further.

It was going to be hell pulling out of Noctis, especially now that he couldn’t just jerk him off to distract him from the ache, but-

_Worth it_.


	4. Something You Hadn't Seen (Ignoct)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based entirely off a post-mission conversation with Takka lmao. I'm posting this from my phone bc I broke my laptop, so apologies for any formatting/spelling errors!

“Here.”

“Hm?” Ignis said as he turned around, almost colliding with the bag that Noctis was holding towards him. “Oh. What’s this?”

“It’s some stuff from Takka,” Noctis said, his eyes focused on the ground. “He wanted to say thanks for getting his shipments going again.”

“How kind of him.” Taking the offered bag, Ignis opened it to find peppers, tomatoes and nutmeg; within a moment his mind was already going back through their inventory, working out what he could make with the new ingredients. They had a number of things that needed to be used soon, and he didn’t want to waste what Takka had so generously given them.

Of course, Noctis wouldn't be too keen on the tomatoes if he left them as they were, but Ignis thought there was something he could do to make it work. The bean soup was out; that probably went double for the tripe recipe he'd picked up in Lestallum.

He'd have to find something else to make with the sahagin liver they'd picked up.

But he thought they had some midgardsormr shanks left over- the amount of meat on those things- and they couldn't take up space in their portable cooler forever. If he made a rub, he could…

“Um,” Noctis said, drawing Ignis out of his thought, “Takka also said…”

Ignis frowned when Noctis trailed off, still not quite looking at him. 

“Uh, nothing,” he said eventually, turning around. Before Ignis could question him, Noctis was heading off towards Prompto, ensuring that Ignis was never going to get a straight answer out of him. Noctis’ behaviour was odd, but Ignis supposed he should be used to it by now.

He'd worry about it if it kept happening.

* * *

 

“Holy shit, Iggy, that was awesome.” Putting his plate of empty skewers down, Gladio let out a satisfied groan. “You've gotta make that again sometime.”

“The fresh ingredients Takka gave us certainly added to it,” Ignis replied, placing his own skewers on Gladio's plate before stacking the dishes. “We'll have to thank him next time we're at Hammerhead.”

Humming his agreement, Gladio stood up and stretched out, sniffing at his armpit before pulling a disgusted face. “Ugh, I'm gonna go take a dip in the river before it gets dark. Who's coming?”

Prompto's immediate agreement was expected; Noctis’ refusal, not so much. If Gladio and Prompto noticed, though, nothing was mentioned as Prompto stood up and whipped his shirt off, loudly shouting, “I'll race you!”

Gladio knocked over his chair in his scramble to take off after Prompto, the pair of them shouting and laughing as they ran for the river. 

Shaking his head, Ignis stood up to fix Gladio's chair, only to stop in his tracks when Noctis was already there. That put three ticks in the ‘Noctis is acting strangely’ box, and Ignis was officially worried.

“Noctis,” he said, sitting down again as Noctis shuffled Gladio's chair into the perfect position. “ _Noctis."_

"Nothing!” Noctis said, and Ignis was done.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing?” Noctis tried again, standing a little awkwardly beside Gladio's empty chair.

“You've already tried that one,” Ignis said, deciding against standing up to look over Noctis and crossing his legs instead. “What's wrong?”

“You've already-” Noctis started, trailing off when Ignis fixed him with a blank stare.

“Noctis, please,” Ignis tried after a moment, looking up at his prince. “What's on your mind?”

Seconds of silence stretched into almost a minute, Ignis watching every twitch of Noctis’ face and trying to categorise them. Relaxing his own expression, Ignis tried to look open and inviting, but Noctis just raised his eyebrows.

“What are you doing with your face?” Noctis said, and the tension broke as he started to laugh. Ignis opened his mouth to reply, but after a few false starts he just laughed as well, raising a hand to cover his mouth on reflex alone.

“Whoa, hey, no,” Noctis said, stepping forward and tugging Ignis’ hand down. “Let me see your dorky smile.”

“Excuse me?” Ignis said, but Noctis didn't seem to notice as he visibly squared his shoulders and leaned forward. Watching curiously, Ignis saw when Noctis came in closer, and then his features went out of focus.

“Oh,” Ignis would have said, had his lips not been covered a little awkwardly by Noctis’. As it was, the movement opened his lips enough for Noctis to slip his tongue inside, Ignis meeting it with his own.

The brief touch made Noctis freeze for a moment before he pulled away, his hands going to Ignis’ shoulders and holding them apart even as Ignis made no move to close the gap. He still wasn't quite sure what was happening, whether it was curiosity, or…

“Um,” Noctis said, sounding a little panicked. “I...I mean...Takka said I should kiss the cook!”

He was flushed and nervous, and Ignis reached for him; Noctis let Ignis’ hands rest on his forearms for a second before he pulled away to stand up mostly straight, awkwardly rubbing at his hair.

“I might go join them at the river after all, bye!” He said all at once, stumbling a little as he took off from the haven. He looked back over his shoulder as he slid down the rocks, though, and Ignis thought he saw a shy smile.

Well, now.

That was interesting.


	5. Throw Your Arms Around Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt: Gladio is a big cuddly papa bear

“Hey Iggy, have you seen th- _argh!_ ”

Prompto’s sudden, petrified shout had Ignis whirling around, his grip on the kitchen knife going from ‘chopping vegetables’ to ‘ready to _really_ ruin something’s day’ in a split second. Of course, he relaxed as soon as he saw Prompto sprawled across Gladio’s lap, a pair of tattooed arms wrapped firmly around his waist and Gladio’s face buried in the junction of Prompto’s neck and shoulder.

“Ah,” was all Ignis could say, reaching behind him to set the knife down while laughing gently. Despite the fact that they’d become fast friends, Prompto hadn’t yet been around quite long enough to learn to read Gladio’s moods, especially the days when it was best to stay out of arm’s reach.

Unless, of course, one wanted to spend up to an hour or so trapped in a bear hug.

(Between Noctis and Ignis, it usually wasn’t hard for Gladio to find someone who _did_ want that).

“Iggy, what’s happening?” Prompto said, sounding vaguely scared. Ignis couldn’t exactly blame him, not when he’d suddenly been dragged into Gladio’s lap, and so Ignis walked over to run his hand through Gladio’s hair.

“ _Someone_ tends to let his stress build up without working through it properly, and then he just...needs a hug. But of course he sometimes refuses to simply _ask_.”

“So Gladio’s not, like, broken?”

“Oi,” Gladio said, his voice a little muffled from where his face was pressed against Prompto. “I’m right here.”

“He’s fine,” Ignis said, affection colouring his voice. “Or rather, he will be. It’s usually Noctis or I who does the honours, though, so if you’d like to switch…”

“It’s actually kinda nice,” Prompto said, going visibly limp as he relaxed back into Gladio’s strong hold. “ _Oh_ , but you’re okay with this, right? I don’t wanna...you know…”

Laughing softly again, Ignis bent down to press a kiss to the top of Gladio’s head before looking up, his glasses glinting in the firelight. “Are you planning on stealing my boyfriend?”

“No!” Prompto yelped, his eyes going wide.

“Well, are you going to sleep with him without us discussing it first?”

Prompto’s second “ _No!_ ” was even more strangled than the first and Ignis had to take pity on him, sweeping Prompto’s hair back from his face before dropping a quick, soothing kiss to his forehead. Prompto went bright flaming red at the gesture, and Ignis could see Gladio giving him a _look_ over Prompto’s shoulder.

“Then I’m okay with this,” Ignis said, patting them both on the head before returning to his cooking. “Just call out if you need a break.”

Ignis couldn’t fault Prompto for his worries, but there was no need for him to be concerned. His and Gladio’s relationship had always been a little strange, the very nature of their positions meaning that it often felt like their relationship had a third participant. They were both a little too close to Noctis, a little too dedicated- emotionally at the very least, if not physically.

Ignis had more than enough trust in Gladio not to worry about him hugging the only person who was as close to Noctis as they were.

Peace and quiet reigned while Ignis finished up dinner, the stew almost done when Noctis came traipsing out of the tent, obviously realising that Prompto had been gone for far longer than he’d intended.

Ignis nodded a greeting before going back to the food, although he was listening closely as the sounds of quiet scuffling gave way to whispering.

“ _Be careful_.” That was Prompto.

“ _I know what I’m doing.”_ Noctis, obviously.

“ _I’ll skin you both if you break my chair._ ” That certainly seemed worthy of Ignis’ full attention, although this time he quickly put the finishing touches on the meal before removing it from the heat and turning around.

Of all the things he’d been imagining, seeing Prompto and Noctis attempting to share Gladio’s lap had _certainly_ not been one of them. Clamping a hand over his mouth to hold back the giggles that immediately tried to escape, Ignis took a moment to calm down before attempting to speak.

“Noct, are you _sure_ that was the smartest thing you could have done?”

“Excuse you,” Noctis said, managing to sound regal and haughty despite the fact that he was awkwardly perched with two other men in a single camping chair. “My Shield, my hugs.”

“That’s definitely not a rule,” Gladio said, even as he made no move to extricate himself from the pile of limbs he’d found himself under.

“I don’t know about _that_ ,” Ignis said as he put a hand on his hip, cocking it to the side a little. “His Majesty seemed to be quite fond of Lord Amicitia.”

“ _Gross_ , Iggy,” Noctis said at the same time as Gladio made a disgusted sound. On the other hand, Prompto looked awed, the expression he always got whenever the King and his retinue were referred to like normal people instead of godlike figures to be revered.

“Regardless of whether or not the Shield’s lap is crown land, you both need to find your own chairs while we eat.” Turning away to plate the food, Ignis smiled to himself as he heard twin grumbles from Noctis and Prompto as they left Gladio’s soothing embrace.

Feeling warm and amused, Ignis had let his guard down and so he nearly dropped a bowl full of stew when Gladio’s arms suddenly wrapped around his chest, Gladio’s skin as warm as one would expect from someone who had been sitting by a fire with two men in his lap.

“If you’re feeling left out,” Gladio murmured into Ignis’ ear, his breath tickling sensitive skin, “then you can have me all to yourself tonight.”

“I assure you, that’s not a problem,” Ignis said, turning in Gladio’s arms and pushing the bowl into his chest until Gladio took it from him. “Now eat, before they decide they’re cold and try to share your chair again.”

Before Gladio could leave, though, Ignis leaned up to press their lips together in a long, sweet kiss that left half their audience groaning while the other half wolf-whistled. Eventually pulling back, Ignis reached down to squeeze Gladio’s bare hip. “And I’ll be holding you to that.”

“You got it,” Gladio grinned, walking away and messing up Noctis’ hair on his way back to his seat. Noctis squawked angrily while Prompto laughed and Gladio shoved a truly disgusting amount of stew into his mouth, and Ignis found himself clutching his prep table for support as his shoulders shook with laughter.

He really did love all of them, regardless of whether it was romantic or platonic, and he certainly wasn’t going to complain about them seeking affection from each other.

He was just glad that they were happy.


	6. You Were Always Gonna Be The One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of open ended and I like it that way so there probably won't be more.

Ignis probably should have been suspicious of the fact that, upon entering Noctis’ apartment one morning, it was actually clean.

On top of that, a quick glance in Noctis’ kitchen rubbish showed that his vegetables from the previous night’s dinner hadn't been dumped on top and ignored. Suspicious, indeed.

But the pleasant surprises had Ignis giving Noctis the benefit of the doubt, thinking that maybe _ ,  _ now he was twenty, he might have decided to be more self-reliant. In fact, Ignis was fairly certain that he could hear movement from the bedroom, despite the fact that it was just after seven on a weekend.

Maybe Noctis really had turned over a new leaf.

Smiling fondly and deciding that breakfast could wait, Ignis tapped his knuckles on the door once before letting himself into the bedroom.

“Good mor-” he started before his brain registered what his eyes were seeing. It only took a second for him to slam the door shut, but it felt like he and Noctis had stared into each other’s horrified eyes for an eternity.

Taking a few steps to lean heavily against the wall, Ignis shoved his glasses up and rubbed at his eyes. If he pressed hard enough, maybe he would get the image of his friend and charge with his legs spread and two fingers inside himself out of his mind.

It didn't seem to be working, though, and Ignis was ashamed to feel his cock showing interest in what was happening behind the door.

He’d thought that he'd gotten over his utterly inappropriate feelings.

“Ignis?” Noctis called, sounding small and hesitant. Opening his mouth to reply, Ignis found his voice missing and he pressed the heels of his hands a little more firmly into his eyes.

“...You still there? Iggy?”

All Ignis could come up with was more silence, and it stretched until Ignis suddenly heard a slow, wet sound that seemed more than a little familiar.

“If you are there...I don't mind.” His breath catching, Ignis’ hands began to shake as the wet noises sped up and Noctis’ voice became more confident. He could imagine exactly what Noctis was doing to himself, shameful dreams merging with the glance he'd gotten of reality, and his pants were beginning to feel uncomfortable.

“I was going to…” Noctis’ voice wavered a little, and he let out a gasp before continuing. “Going to tell you how I felt before breakfast. Made Prompto call me until I was up and everything.”

Now Ignis’ chest was feeling as tight as his pants, and he lowered one hand to clutch at the material of his dress shirt. The collar was too high and he needed to breathe, to release the heat building up underneath his neckline.

“But then I started thinking about you, about how much I wish you'd crawl into bed with me instead of dragging me out.” Was that a moan? Ignis could have sworn that he heard a moan. “And then I thought about how I'd love it if you woke me up and then slid right inside my tight ass.”

Ignis ran his other hand down his face and clamped it over his mouth, holding back the sounds that wanted to escape. It was bad enough that he was standing there and still listening; unbecoming of his position as an advisor and as a friend.

Surely it was a fireable offense to take advantage of someone who relied on him so much, if not worse.

“Astrals, I feel fucking stupid. Are you even there or am I just talking to myself? Who am I kidding, you’ve probably left already.” Noctis’ voice went quiet as he trailed off, and Ignis tried to get his weak legs to do something, anything.

“And yet,” Noctis continued a little louder, panting audibly, “some stupid part of me hopes you're listening to me babble as I pretend these are your fingers shoved up in me.

“Would you fuck me, Iggy? Like I've always wanted you to?”

His legs going out, Ignis slid down the wall and hit the ground knees first. It was unbecoming and unprofessional and completely inappropriate, but he couldn't stop himself from squeezing his painfully hard cock through his pants. Noctis was practically begging to be fucked, and he…

...He wanted nothing more than to oblige his prince.  

Noctis had had two fingers in his ass when Ignis had seen him, and Ignis wondered if he'd added any more. How much could Noctis fit inside him? Ignis very much doubted that Noctis owned any sex toys, as he would certainly have found them while cleaning, and he didn't think that Noctis would have found the time to sleep with anyone.

...Unless, Ignis supposed, he'd been fucking Gladio or Prompto, which was just…

Ignis hunched forward as he squeezed himself a little harder, barely muffling his groan with his hand.

He was falling apart in the face of his most secret fantasies becoming reality, and he dreaded to think about how ruffled and ruined he must have looked. If anyone could have seen him, kneeling in of Prince Noctis’ hallway with one hand over his mouth and the other rubbing his cock through his pants, he would have been too ashamed to face the world. 

But only the two of them were there, just a closed door keeping them apart, and Ignis’ self-control was wavering. He couldn't kneel there forever, refusing to make a decision either way as Noctis called for him.

“Iggy,” Noctis moaned as if on cue, and Ignis let out an embarrassing whimper. “Iggy, please, my fingers aren't enough. They never are.”

Swaying a little as he forced himself to his feet, his legs not wanting to support his weight, Ignis forced his hand away from his crotch and tried to think with his bigger head. He had to decide. He should leave. He couldn't stay.

“Ignis,” Noctis whined, sounding pitiful and desperate, “I need you.”

His self-control snapping like a thread, Ignis made his decision.


	7. Just Wearing Black Won't Take Care of That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really shippy but you can pretend it is lmao.

“Of course. I’d be delighted.”

Gritting his teeth, Ignis did his best to force a smile. If it wasn’t very good, no one would notice. Most of the council, outside of Regis and Clarus, barely tolerated his presence at meetings in his capacity as Noctis’ proxy. They didn’t see how a nineteen year old could possibly be of any use to them and so they treated him like a glorified secretary.

If he spoke to Regis, Ignis knew he would put a stop to it, but the king was too busy for minor trifles. Ignis thought it was better to simply do what was asked of him than to bother Regis.

So he made a note to do some research for a council member’s proposal, something that he should have done himself. He could probably take some books to Noctis’ apartment, and read while helping Noctis with his homework. 

Of course, that meant that he wouldn’t be able to summarise the meeting’s minutes for Noctis, but he could give up on an hour’s sleep. His own comfort wasn’t that important, not when people were relying on him.

And speaking of Noctis-

“Please excuse me,” Ignis said, gathering together his notes. “It’s time to get the prince from school.”

Tuning out the grumbling as he went, Ignis walked as fast as he dared to the garage, stopping only to grab a few books from the library. He was already running late, and every minute spent waiting was another minute that he would have to make up at the end of the day. He was already on track to only get four hours of sleep, and he didn’t want to make it any less.

But of course, traffic was reduced to painful bottlenecks due to roadworks near the school, and Ignis felt his fingers clenching around the steering wheel. Every changing number on the dash clock made his head throb, a dull ache quickly becoming full-blown pain.

He perhaps broke a few speed laws once the worst of the traffic was behind him, and yet he was still fifteen minutes late when he finally pulled up to the school.

Where, naturally, Noctis was nowhere to be seen. 

Pulling out his phone, Ignis took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he hit his first speed dial number.

“Hey,” Noctis answered, sounding completely casual and unbothered. “What’s up?”

“I’m here and you’re not,” Ignis said, trying and probably failing not to sound irritated. “Where are you?”

“Oh, I started walking home with Prompto. We’re just passing the big department store near the weird fountain, that one with the statue of Shiva.”

“I’ll be there momentarily,” Ignis said, hanging up before Noctis could reply. Starting the car again, he directed it back towards the roadworks and the traffic, his teeth grinding involuntarily.

He managed to find Noctis and Prompto when they were close to Prompto’s apartment, and Ignis barely felt bad when he declined to offer Prompto a lift. They were already behind schedule, and he couldn’t risk further distraction. He liked Prompto and enjoyed his company, but he was already down to three and a half hours of sleep.

When they finally returned to Noctis’ apartment, Ignis dropped his heavy pile of books and meeting minutes on the table before swiftly returning to the kitchen. If he made dinner now, it would save him some time later.

He knew what was in Noctis’ fridge, and he quickly began to pull ingredients out. Pots were simmering and things were chopped, and Ignis had just begun to add milk to one of the pots when he noticed an awful smell.

Taking a closer look at the milk, he noticed an expiry date that had passed several days before. It wasn’t a big thing. There was plenty of unspoiled food left, and he could just start again.

But on top of everything else, and with the stress that had been building up under his skin for the entire day, it was the final straw. 

He snapped.

It wasn’t loud or violent, but it certainly caught Noctis’ attention when he heard an entire pot being thrown into the sink, metal clattering against metal.

“Iggy?” He called, peering up from over the back of the couch. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ignis said, his voice fragile and strained. “I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m-“

“Whoa, whoa,” Noctis yelped, leaping over the back of the couch and running into the kitchen. Grabbing Ignis by the biceps, he pulled him away from the counter and forced him to turn around. 

Ignis was paler than usual and shaking, and Noctis could only stare at him with wide eyes. “What happened?”

“The milk was off,” Ignis said. Of course, that sounded utterly ridiculous when he glanced at the mess in the sink, and he couldn’t stop himself from explaining further. “But I have no time for this. I need to finish dinner, and clean up here, and help you with your homework, and summarise these reports and minutes for you, and research for a councilman’s proposal, and-“

“Fuck, Iggy, when were you planning on sleeping?”

Ignis laughed, short and bitter. “By my current estimation, sometime after four a.m.”

“No!” Noctis announced, his eyes wide. He knew that Ignis did a lot for him, but he’d never realised…

Letting go of Ignis’ biceps, Noctis took a step forward so that he collided with Ignis’ chest. Wrapping his arms right around his friend, his words were half muffled by Ignis’ shoulder.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna order delivery, and I’ll do my homework while it comes. Then I’ll clean up while you do that research because I don’t think I can help there, and then we’ll go over the reports.”

Ignis opened his mouth to reply, but Noctis cut him off. “And then you’re spending the night here, because don’t think I didn’t notice the extra suits in my closet. Four in the morning? Are you serious?”

“It’s not your job to make life easier for me,” Ignis pointed out weakly. “It’s the opposite, in fact.”

“Iggy,” Noctis said, leaning back so that he could meet Ignis’ eyes. “You’re my friend. And I want to help you.”

Several seconds passed in silence, Ignis swinging wildly between needing the help and feeling like he’d failed in his duty. And then Noctis squeezed him tight once more, and Ignis admitted to himself that he couldn’t face another day with less than the bare minimum of rest.

“Okay,” he agreed, letting himself melt a little into Noctis’ surprisingly sturdy grip. “Okay. Thank you.”

“Any time,” Noctis said, nodding seriously. “I know I’m not always the easiest to deal with so...just tell me if I need to do more. And why are you even researching for one of those council assholes?”

“He asked me to.”

“Isn’t that what he gets paid for? Coming up with his own shit? Tell him to fuck off.” Noctis said. finally pulling away and going for his not-so-secret stash of delivery menus.

“I can’t do that,” Ignis said, shaking his head.

“But I can,” Noctis said with fire blazing in his eyes. “Just you watch me.”

Exhausted and strung out, Ignis couldn’t bring himself to try and discourage Noctis.

He’d wanted to tell the council to fuck off for years, after all. Noctis doing it was almost as good, in the end.

He swore to himself that he wouldn’t make a habit of this. He was paid to make Noctis’ life run as smoothly as possible, after all. He would allow himself this once, though, and he stepped up behind Noctis to wrap him in another hug.

“Thank you, Noct,” he said again, and Noctis reached up to pat at the arms wrapping around his shoulders.

“For you, I’d do anything,” Noctis said, and Ignis could feel that he meant it. So he held on a little tighter for just a moment more, before Noctis rang for food and Ignis moved to sort out Noctis’ homework.

He managed to get to sleep a little after midnight, curled up with Noctis in his oversized and sinfully comfortable bed.

It was the best night’s sleep he’d had in years.


	8. Bending Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my Small Secret Santa for Kalgado on Tumblr

It wasn’t often that Gladio had a weekend off.

He didn’t really need it, after all: not when at least half of his ‘work’ was just hanging out with his boyfriend and their friends.

…Okay, there was a little more to it than that, but Ignis worked at least twice as hard as Gladio did, so Gladio wasn’t going to act like he was the one with the most on his plate. In any case, ‘a weekend off’ seemed to be code for ‘a weekend alone’, and Gladio could feel himself going a little wild in his empty apartment.

He’d worked out, gone shopping, reorganised his bookshelf, and read for a while before finding himself on the couch, staring blankly at the TV.

It was almost to the point where he was willing to risk Ignis’ wrath and go see Noctis, even though Ignis had told him that he deserved the time away from ‘work’. It wasn’t Ignis’ fault that Gladio and Noctis had somehow managed to keep their relationship under wraps, but Gladio was still grumpy that Ignis and Prompto got to spend the weekend with Noctis while Gladio was effectively banished.

…Maybe he could sneak over there once Ignis had left for the night…

Unable to stop fidgeting, Gladio was trying to find a more comfortable spot on the couch when there was a knock on the door, and he sat bolt upright. At that point, he was even willing to make conversation with those weirdos from the fringe Ifrit cult who were always trying to convert people.

Not bothering to look through the eyehole, Gladio pulled open the door and froze when he saw Noctis grinning sheepishly up at him, his eyes largely obscured by the low brim of his cap.

“Surprise?” Noctis said, and Gladio barely managed to step aside to let him in.

“What?” Gladio asked, watching as Noctis walked in and headed for the bedroom. “How did you…”

“Warped out the window, and then Crowe drove me. She owed me her silence,” Noctis called from the bedroom, and Gladio stuck his head out of the door to see Crowe grin and make an obscene hand gesture before she ducked out of sight.

“I don’t want to know how you have the Kingsglaive owing you favours,” Gladio mumbled as Noctis reappeared, his hat missing and his jacket replaced by Gladio’s old, baggy Crownsguard hoodie. “Iggy’s gonna be losing his shit.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis sighed, grabbing Gladio’s wrist and tugging him towards the couch before shoving him down. Once Gladio was positioned to his liking, Noctis curled up on his chest, groaning contentedly when Gladio wrapped him in his arms. “I’ll deal with him later. I missed you too much to care.”

“We’re telling him before the entire ‘Glaive is sent out to look for you,” Gladio said, but he leant down to press his lips to the top of Noctis’ head regardless. Noctis’ reply was more of a sleepy hum than anything else, and Gladio couldn’t even pretend that he wasn’t melting at the sight of his boyfriend, in his hoodie, resting comfortably on his chest.

“I missed you too,” Gladio said into Noctis’ hair, and he could feel Noctis’ soothing presence fill his empty apartment.


	9. Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tumblr request for Gladnis stuck in an elevator. Thanks!

“She said we might be waiting a while, but at least they know we’re in here.” Hanging up the elevator’s emergency phone and sighing, Gladio turned back to Ignis and shrugged. “Guess all we can do now is wait for them to get us out.”

“ _Typical,”_ Ignis groaned, pushing his glasses up onto the top of his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Busy day?” Gladio asked, tossing his bag into the corner of the elevator and slumping down to sit against the wall. Ignis began pacing in front of him, barely managing two short steps before having to turn.

“Aren’t they all? But of _course_ this happens when I don’t have my bag, so I can’t even work on reports for however long we’re stuck in here.”

“The chance to relax might actually help you out,” Gladio said, grinning up at his friend who rolled his eyes. “Sit down, you’re making me dizzy.”

“At least it’s you in here with me, and not one of the many assholes that populate the Citadel.” Taking the spot beside Gladio, Ignis accepted the water bottle that Gladio pulled from his bag and took a short sip. Gladio was too old and mature to think about Ignis’ lips on the bottle when he took his own sip, so he _definitely_ didn’t. Not even a little.

Clearing his throat, Gladio threw the bottle back in his bag and dug around a bit, his eyes lighting up when his fingers closed around the book he’d put in there that morning. “Oh, past me is a _genius.”_

“If you say so,” Ignis said dryly, making Gladio laugh as he opened the book. It was an old favourite, something he’d found in his mum’s library after she’d passed, and he smiled faintly at her neat handwriting marking the title page with her name and the date she’d bought the book. He could feel Ignis looking over his shoulder at it but he didn’t comment, and Gladio flicked to the start of the story.

Ignis remained silent for a few moments, but he nudged his shoulder into Gladio’s as Gladio reached the bottom of the page. “Is this-”

“Yes, Ignis, it’s a historical romance. Fourth century, set just after the Niffs declared war and started attacking Lucis and Tenebrae. Are you done with this page?”

“I-...Yes,” Ignis admitted, and Gladio smirked as he turned the page.

“Give it a chance, Iggy.”

* * *

“Look, the author has clearly done their homework, but I don’t think that it’s realistic for the Tenebraen military to simply accept a Niff deserter without even considering the possibility of it being a double cross.”

“Iggy, there’s _historical precedent,_ I’m telling you.” Tearing his eyes away from the page, Gladio smiled at Ignis, who had shifted closer while reading until he was more or less plastered to Gladio’s side. He didn’t seem particularly uncomfortable to be there, reading Gladio’s stupid novel in their stuck elevator, and it made Gladio’s chest light up with a hope that he’d long since given up on.

“If you can prove it to me I _might_ concede the point, but for now I just don’t believe it.” Ignis met Gladio’s smile with his own, but it quickly morphed into shock when the elevator jolted and dropped.

Gladio’s instincts had him grabbing Ignis before he even thought about it, using his own body to protect Ignis in case they were free falling. But the escalator simply ground to a unsteady halt after a moment, the doors sliding easily open as if the thing hadn’t been stuck for the past two hours.

“Good instincts,” Ignis said, a little muffled from where he was underneath Gladio’s bulk.

“Sorry,” Gladio apologised, quickly jumping to his feet and nodding to the Crownsguard member that had been waiting outside the elevator. Grabbing his bag, he watched Ignis leave first, but he stepped up behind him and snagged Ignis’ arm so that he couldn’t disappear.

“Hey.”

“Haven’t had enough of me yet today?” Ignis asked, looking down at Gladio’s hand on his arm until Gladio realised and let go.

“‘Bout that,” Gladio said, scratching at his head as he finally tried to ask the question he’d been sitting on for years. “I was wondering if you wanna take the book with you? You can tell me all the things wrong with it over coffee or dinner or something?”

Ignis seemed confused for a moment, glancing down at the book in Gladio’s other hand before realisation sparked on his face and he looked up at Gladio with a strange shyness in his eyes. “I...sure.”

“Really?”

“I’d love to,” Ignis said, and he smiled warmly. “I really do have to go, but I’ll text you later.”

Their fingers brushed together when Ignis took the offered book, thanking Gladio as he turned and left the hallway.

“Good on you, Amicitia,” the Crownsguard said as she slapped him on the back, and Gladio couldn’t even bring himself to feel irritated that a third party had witnessed his awkwardness.

Ignis hadn’t turned him down, and that was all that mattered.


	10. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a request on tumblr about bratty!Noct trying to distract his very serious Shield. Thanks!

“Gladiolus, your report?”

It was only because he’d known King Regis his whole life that Gladio could tell how bored he was, and Gladio didn’t blame him. The meeting had been dragging on for hours, waylaid by asshole councillors who had to argue every little point, and even Ignis was looking like he was starting to droop in his seat on Noctis’ other side.

Still, Gladio cleared his throat and sat up straight, glancing at his dad and seeing the tiniest hint of an approving nod.

“Nothing particularly noteworthy has happened, Your Majesty. There haven’t been any breaches in Prince Noctis’ security, and none of the teams have recorded any suspicious behaviour.” Checking his notes, Gladio tried his best to channel the authoritative air that seemed to come naturally to his father. “I’m currently working with the Crownsguard on security arrangements for the winter gala.”

“Security was too obtrusive at the last event. Is there a plan in place to fix that?” A councillor asked, and Gladio tried to remember his name for a few seconds before deciding that he wasn’t worth the effort.

“A degree of visible security both acts as a deterrent and helps people feel safe,” Gladio said, trying to keep the _duh_ out of his voice and to not visibly roll his eyes. Opening his mouth to continue, Gladio paused when a shoe brushed against his calf. Shooting a look at Noctis, sitting beside him like the picture of bored innocence, Gladio picked up his pen and played it off like he was making a note.

“I’ll take your comment under consideration,” Gladio concluded, briefly meeting the councillor’s eyes. He didn’t seem impressed, but Gladio didn’t care. 

As he waited for the next question, Noctis’ foot ran up from Gladio’s ankle, this time missing the shoe. Gladio kept a straight face and smacked the back of his hand against Noctis’ thigh as a light warning, trying to move his long legs away from Noctis’ foot and failing miserably under the crowded table.

“...paparazzi?”

Too concerned with whatever game Noctis thought he was playing, Gladio realised too late that he’d missed the question. He was stuck flailing, trying to fill in the gaps, and he could practically feel the respect he’d managed to dredge up from the Council slipping away.

“If I may,” Ignis interrupted, and Gladio could have kissed him. “We have agreements with certain photographers and most publications, with full veto power on anything they sell. Others are kept away, and nothing unflattering about Prince Noctis has been published for quite some time now.”

Nodding his head, Gladio met Ignis’ eyes over Noct’s slouched form and tried to convey his thanks with just his eyes. They made a great team, and Ignis’ mouth flicked up a for a second before he turned back to the table. Meanwhile, Noctis’ foot was teasing the sensitive back of Gladio’s knee, and Gladio was going to  _ kill him. _

Slapping Noctis’ thigh harder, the best he could do without drawing the attention of the entire room, Gladio focused harder on the next few questions and ignored the way that Noctis was trying to mess with him. He was proud of the steadiness in his voice and he tried to not look visibly relieved when Noctis huffed quietly and drew his foot back.

He probably should have expected the hand that settled on his upper thigh, but at least he managed to keep himself from whipping around to glare at Noctis. Deciding that the best course of action was probably to not react at all, Gladio carried himself through the last round of questions as best he could, ducking his head and pretending to read his notes when Noctis’ fingers got dangerously high on his leg.

The brat was looking for a reaction,  _ any  _ reaction, and Gladio wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. 

Even so, he was practically sweating by the time the meeting moved onto reviewing the Citadel’s art budget, the force of keeping his face steady and his cock soft taking its toll on him. Noctis was keeping his fingers out of any real trouble, but the feeling of his fingers squeezing the top of Gladio’s thigh was a little too similar to what he usually did as he sucked Gladio’s cock. 

At least his part was done now, and Gladio relaxed a little as he let the rest of the meeting wash over his head, everyone in too much of a hurry to finish up and leave to care that he wasn’t sitting at perfect attention. Even his dad wasn’t giving him a disappointed look, and a ripple of relief passed through the room when Regis finally stood and dismissed everyone.

Giving Gladio’s thigh one last squeeze, Noctis pulled his hand away- but not without the backs of his fingers brushing against Gladio’s crotch. Biting his lip hard enough that he thought it might bleed, Gladio thought about anything except Noctis’ clever hands and stood up, not missing the concerned look that Ignis shot him.

“Are you okay, Gladio?” Ignis asked quietly once Regis and Clarus had left the room, the councillors trickling out afterwards. “You seemed a little out of it.”

“I’m fine,” Gladio said shortly, barely resisting the childish urge to kick the chair Noctis was still sitting in.

“I know there’s a virus going around, so keep yourself healthy,” Ignis said. Going to thank him for the concern, Gladio was cut of when Noctis abruptly stood up, slapping his hand into Gladio’s back.

“Don’t stress yourself out, Specs. Haven’t you heard that idiots can’t catch colds?”

“Oi,” Gladio growled, and although his swipe was lazy he was still a little proud when Noctis easily dodged his hand. 

“I’m glad to know that you’ll be safe then, Noct.” Ignis’ light retort was accompanied by a casual wave, Ignis taking advantage of Noctis’ enraged spluttering to disappear off to wherever he spent his days when Noctis didn’t need him.

“He got you there, brat,” Gladio said, the two of them left alone in the meeting room. When Noctis noticed that fact, his petulant frown turned into a little smirk, and he stepped forward to hook his fingers into Gladio’s belt loops.

“Hey, Gladio?”

“What,” Gladio said flatly, still annoyed at Noctis’ behaviour during the meeting. Not _seriously_ annoyed, but enough that he wasn’t exactly willing to play any more of the prince’s games.

“I’ve gotta grab something from my old rooms here. You should accompany me, y’know, in case my virtue is in danger.”

“I don’t think you have any virtue left.” 

“And whose fault is that?”

Rolling his eyes, Gladio let Noctis quickly go up on his toes to briefly kiss his lips, and then followed at a proper distance as Noctis led the way through the Citadel. As soon as the door to Noctis’ rooms was safely locked, though, his hands were around Noctis’ waist, Gladio hauling Noctis up into the air to flop over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

“Hey!” Noctis laughed, struggling without any real effort. It was easy for Gladio to cart him into the bedroom, and Noctis’ excitement was obvious when Gladio tossed him down onto the bed.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum,” Gladio said as he followed Noctis onto the bed. Noct swallowed hard and relaxed back against the pillows, hooded eyes watching Gladio’s every move.

“What, pray tell,” Gladio said, planting his knees on either side of Noctis’ hips, “do you think you were doing?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Noctis said, stretching languidly as best he could under Gladio’s looming body.

“Oh, really?” Gladio said, making his voice as dark as he could. Shoving his hands under Noctis’ T-shirt, Gladio slowly peeled it up and revealed his chest, Noctis’ breath starting to come a little harder.

“Because it sure seemed to me that you were intent on being naughty.”

Obviously unable to hide his excitement and desire any longer, Noctis rocked his hips up towards Gladio. “And what are you going to do about it?”

“ I don’t know,” Gladio said thoughtfully, and he finally let the grin he was trying to hide break out across his face. “Maybe... _ this?” _

The change of emotions on Noctis’ face as he realised what Gladio was doing had Gladio laughing as he dove for Noctis’ bare underarms, mercilessly tickling the brat who had teased him for too long.

“G-Gladio,” Noctis gasped out between giggles, squirming helplessly and completely trapped underneath Gladio as he fruitlessly tried to shove him away. “Please, sto...stop, Gladio, please!”

“Say you’re sorry,” Gladio ordered with a grin, easing up for a second before going back in even harder. 

“I’m...sorry…” 

“Hmm? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I’m sorry!” Noctis yelled, and it was a good thing his rooms were soundproofed. “Gladio!”

“Once more,” Gladio tried, but this time he got a glare that only lasted as long as Noctis’ self-control did. “Ah, whatever, good enough.”

Stopping the tickle torture, Gladio slid his hands down to rest on Noctis’ ribs, feeling the heaving breaths going in and out of Noctis’ lunge. “You gonna pull that shit again?”

“You loved it,” Noctis said petulantly, although he changed his tune when Gladio’s fingers targeted the ticklish spots under his ribs. “Okay! Okay! I give! I won’t do it again!”

“Good,” Gladio said, patting Noctis’ sides and then sitting up straight. “You know I _do_ love having your hands on me, but not in front of our dads, you kinky little shit.”

“ Our dads aren’t here  _ now,”  _ Noctis said, biting his bottom lip in a way that had probably seemed sexier in his head, and Gladio shoved Noctis’ wrists flat against the bed and leaned forward until his lips were just out of reach of Noctis’. 

“You’re right, they aren’t.”

Waiting until Noctis craned up to kiss him, Gladio pulled back and flashed Noctis a wide, innocent grin. “But it’s time for training, so you’d better get your ass to the gym before your trainer makes you run laps for being late.”

“ _You’re_ my trainer, you ass.”

“Exactly, so I know you don’t have a good excuse to not be on time.” Hopping off the bed and easily avoiding Noctis’ grabby hands, Gladio made an obnoxious display of checking his watch. “You should probably hurry up, you’ve only got...three and a half minutes left.”

Running his hands through his hair, Gladio shot Noctis a wink. “See you there.”

Noctis’ outraged cursing followed him as he jogged down the hall to the locked door, and Gladio’s grin was firmly stuck on his face for the whole two minutes it took him to run to the gym.

That’d teach Noctis not to fuck with him.


	11. You Gotta Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself a challenge to handwrite an entire fic during a 90 minute train ride, and this is what I came up with.

“One more.”

“That’s what you said half an hour ago,” Nocis grumbled, picking himself up off the floor and reluctantly lifting his sword again. “If you’re lying this time I’ll have you executed, because I’m pretty sure lying to your prince is treason.”

“You can’t and it’s not. Look, your handler’s here and we don’t want to keep him waiting, so this really is the last one.” Noctis turned around when Gladio nodded at the gym door and saw Ignis standing there, fidgeting slightly under the pair’s attention.

“Hey, Specs.”

“What’s happening, Iggy?”

Noctis could barely contain his laughter when Ignis went bright red, stammering out a strained greeting. How Gladio couldn’t see how infatuated Ignis was with him, Noctis would never know, but it was certainly providing hours of entertainment and frustration.

“Don’t mind me,” Ignis managed to say, sounding a little stronger. Gladio gave him a mock salute that had him stammering again, and it only got worse when Gladio’s sweaty singlet smacked Noctis in the face and fell to the ground.

“C’mon, brat. Let’s do this for real and then we can all go home.”

Noctis had to admit that he _did_ see what Ignis liked in Gladio, at least on a physical level: he’d been steadily bulking up since puberty, and he looked irritatingly good with his shirt off and his sculpted torso glistening with sweat. Still, beyond a few awkward dreams during his own early puberty years, Noctis had never had that kind of interest in his Shield, and he’d lost count of how many times he’d told Ignis to just _go for it._

The sneaky bastard always managed to change the subject, though, and Noctis had never managed to get a solid justification as to why Ignis preferred to just drool from the sidelines.

“I’m gonna get you this time,” Noctis promised, which set Gladio off into shoulder-shaking laughter. Grinning, Noctis shot a look at Ignis, who was adjusting his glasses and obviously trying to look casual.

Astrals, it wasn’t even a _challenge_ to fluster him.

Wiping at his eyes, Gladio shook himself out and settled into a proper posture, his oversized sword hefted in front of him. “Alright Noct, hit me with your best shot.”

Noctis wasn’t actually trying to make Gladio look good in front of Ignis, but he was fairly certain that was what happened anyway. Despite his magical advantage, Gladio’s strength and technical disciple were too much for Noctis, and he found himself on his ass one last time as Gladio grinned and Ignis clapped politely.

“Good work today,” Gladio said, offering Noctis a hand and easily lifting him back to his feet. “Keep working on your form and you won’t even need me around to protect you soon enough.”

“I’m sure I can find a new job for you when that happens,” Noctis laughed, banishing his sword and wiping the sweat from his forehead with the neck of his shirt. “Royal schoolbag carrier.”

“Royal eye candy?” Gladio asked, sending his own sword back into the armiger and obnoxiously flexing his arms. Noctis thought he heard Ignis choke on his own spit, but he wasn’t about to check and let Gladio take the win in their verbal battle too.

“Royal pain in the ass,” Noctis shot back, stumbling theatrically when Gladio shoved him.

“I’m fairly certain that you already have that position covered, Noct,” Ignis said, reminding the other two of his presence. That set Gladio off into another round of loud laughter, and despite the joke having been at his expense, Noctis smiled knowingly at the utterly pleased look on Ignis’ face.

When Gladio announced that it was time to shower, Noctis waved him off with the promise that he’d just be a minute. As soon as Gladio was out of the room, Noctis sidled up to Ignis, jabbing his elbow into Ignis’ side.

“So?”

“So what, Noct?” Ignis asked, obviously not meeting Noctis’ eyes.

“So when are you going to stop making heart eyes at Gladio and ask him to fuck you into next week?”

“ _Noctis!”_ Ignis exclaimed, smacking Noctis’ shoulder. “That’s really none of your business.”

“Your business is my business.” Shrugging, Noctis raised his eyebrows. “His is, too. There’s only so much I can take of standing between you two before the unresolved sexual tension smothers me to death.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“Do you want me to die because you can’t get your shit together, Ignis? _Do you?”_

“You’re not going to die from this unless I kill you myself for not staying out of my personal affairs.”

Gasping loudly, Noctis clutched his chest with one hand and pointed the other at Ignis. “Okay that one is _definitely_ treason. Ask him out and I won’t have you sent to the gallows.”

“Who are we asking out?” Obviously still unshowered, Gladio’s sudden appearance made Ignis snap to attention. Noctis actually felt a little bad about the stricken look on Ignis’ face, and he decided to save his friend from impending mortification.

“That cute blond Glaive who’s real good with a staff. I’ve been telling Iggy to go there for weeks.”

Gladio pulled a disgusted face, making Noctis tilt his head in curiosity. “Renideo? C’mon, Iggy, you can do better than him. He’s all brawn and no brains.”

“Oh?” Noctis cut in before Ignis could say anything. “You got someone better in mind, big guy?”

“Well…” Gladio trailed off, running a hand through his short hair and looking off to the side. “I dunno, but I know you can do better than that asshole.”

Idiots. They were _idiots_ and Noctis was going to fire them both. Or take Prompto’s advice and lock them both in a closet together, but he had a sneaking suspicion that doing that would cause more problems than it would solve.

In any case, now they were _both_ blushing at each other like bad romance manga characters, and Noctis wasn’t sure how two smart guys could be so fucking oblivious about their feelings for each other.

It was all proving a little too much for him.

Sighing loudly enough to catch the attention of both Ignis and Gladio, Noctis wrapped one hand around Ignis’ wrist and the other around Gladio’s, dragging them close until their hands were awkwardly pressed together.

“You know, that worked better in my head,” Noctis muttered, and he slowly let go of the two tangled hands. When they immediately parted, Noctis rolled his eyes and tried again, this time trying his best to link their actual fingers. Even if they weren’t helping him and were looking at him like he had lost the plot, at least they weren’t actively trying to fight him; and when he slowly let go for a second time, Ignis and Gladio’s hands stayed tentatively together.

“Okay, good,” Noctis said with a firm nod.

“Noctis, what on _Eos_ do you think you’re doing?”

“What the fuck is this, Noct?”

“ _This,”_ Noctis said, awkwardly patting their joined hands, “is what you obviously both want but are too wimpy to take for yourself.”

Gladio was the first to pull his hand free, and Noctis swallowed hard at the crestfalled look that appeared on Ignis’ face and was fought off just as quickly.

“Noct, I know we’re real lenient with you, but you can’t go around making other people’s decisions for them.”

“What? No, I-”

“I’m sorry you got dragged into this, Gladio,” Ignis said. He was staring at the floor, and Noctis had a sinking feeling that something had gone very, _very_ wrong.

“Nah, it’s okay. I’m sorry _you_ got dragged into this,” Gladio said. “I know I’m not subtle about the fact that I think you’re hot.”

“You…” Ignis said, his head snapping up with a new brightness in his eyes, and Noctis took the opportunity to slowly back away from where Ignis and Gladio were staring at each other. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t notice his escape until he’d literally run out of the gym, and he figured he was in the clear when the door slammed shut behind him and didn’t open again.

Pulling his bag out of the armiger as he ran towards his old wing of the Citadel, he was halfway there when his message tone sounded from the side pocket of his bag. Ducking around a corner to check his phone, Noctis grinned when he saw the message from Gladio.

> _Thanks, brat._

A second message rolled in as he was reading the first, and although it made him gulp, it wasn’t truly enough to ruin his elated mood at seeing the beginning of his friends’ future happiness.

> _Extra training for a week for pulling that shit though. And if you do anything like that again, it’ll be extra training for a year. Still...thanks._


	12. Enamour Me- Gladio Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a few [prompts](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/post/174551744236/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) on Tumblr right now, this is the first of a few I'll be writing over the next little while. I got this prompt for Gladnis three times, so I'll be writing it again with Gladio doing the wooing when I get a chance.

When Iris tossed the present at him, Gladio caught it effortlessly and raised an eyebrow at his sister, turning the wrapped gift in his hands. It felt like a book but his birthday wasn’t for another six months, so he wasn’t entirely certain why she’d felt the need to gift him something.

“Uh, thanks? What’d you break, brat?”

“I’m not a brat, you big, dumb garula,” Iris said, her cheeks puffing out. “And it’s not from me, one of the staff guys from the Citadel brought it over for you.”

“Who?” Gladio asked, and then, “Wait, you answered the door on your own? What’s dad told you about doing that?”

“Jared was right there, it was fine. And I dunno, he said he’d been asked to deliver it to you.”

“Huh.” Carefully unwrapping the book, Gladio’s eyes widened when he saw the third volume of the series he’d been reading. He was only halfway through the second book but it wouldn’t take much longer before he’d be finished with it, and he’d hadn’t had a chance to buy the next one yet.

Staring at the cover in awe, Gladio ignored Iris when she scoffed and muttered something about ‘ _more boring nerd junk’_ before wandering off. He opened the cover and almost missed the note that fell out, fluttering down to land on the floor. Bending down to pick it up, Gladio’s chest felt unbearably warm as he read the note, the handwriting neat with perfect flourishes.

_Gladiolus,_  
_I hope you enjoy this gift. I see you reading a lot, and you’re beautiful with the way that your eyes light up when you’ve fallen into a fictional world._  
 _Yours truly,_  
 _An admirer._

Carefully tucking the note into his pocket, Gladio was entirely grateful that Iris had left before she could tease him for the way his cheeks went bright red. He was no stranger to attention, with the way he looked and the allure of his family’s name, but it wasn’t often that it felt like someone actually knew _him._

Besides, a secret admirer? That felt beyond special.

* * *

Of course, despite what Iris liked to tell him, Gladio wasn’t actually an idiot. As the gifts kept rolling in every few days, his admirer gave himself away in how perfectly tailored they were to whatever Gladio needed.

Homemade lunches that appeared in his locker- the code to which only two other people knew. The notes on those tended to wish him a good day, and he’d put each one in his pocket to keep with him for the rest of the day and then place it in his room with the rest.

A new razor after his own had worn dull and Cor had torn him a new one for his shitty shave- in front of Ignis, Noctis, and Noctis’ new friend. That note had said how gorgeous he looked regardless of whether he was clean-shaven or not, and Gladio had been half tempted to shove it in Cor’s annoying, grumpy face.

A toy that was all the rage with young girls and sold out pretty much everywhere, accompanied by the usual note of appreciation for him _and_ a second one that said he might like to give it to Iris- just a few days after Gladio had been complaining to Ignis that Iris wanted it for her birthday, but nowhere was restocking until after the day had passed.

The biggest, warmest hoodie Gladio had ever had the pleasure of wearing, big enough to last through the growth spurts that were still coming even though he’d already turned eighteen- not long after Noctis had made fun of how tight his old one was was getting, and Ignis had watched in amusement while Gladio made Noctis run laps of the Citadel grounds for half an hour. The note folded inside the hoodie said that the admirer hoped putting it on felt like a warm hug, the one Gladio deserved but that his admirer couldn’t manage to give him yet.

In short, unless Gladio had a stalker who had somehow managed to avoid detection despite Gladio’s training in spotting a tail, there was only one person who had been around to know exactly what Gladio needed. Even if Gladio hadn’t seen him in action, there was nothing subtle about the way that his admirer was acting.

And Gladio only knew one person with such neat, old-fashioned handwriting.

It was a best case scenario, really. Gladio had had a few flings, mostly with other girls and boys from school, but beautiful, smart, so very competent Ignis had always seemed to be the one person who was out of his reach. He was everything that Gladio had ever wanted, but apparently that wasn’t as much of a pipe dream as Gladio had thought. Still, Gladio had to be _sure_ before he felt comfortable bringing it up, so he settled back to wait for Ignis to slip up.

For a while, Gladio had been content to see how far things would go before Ignis would ‘fess up, but then the guilt started setting in. Ignis’ family was well-off, but the Amicitias had more inherited money than they knew what to do with. Having Ignis buy him- _and his sister-_ things without Gladio giving him anything in return felt awful, like Gladio was taking advantage of Ignis’ feelings.

So he forced back his nerves and made sure to complain to Ignis that he hadn’t had time for breakfast before morning training, and then had sneaked into the locker room to hide after Ignis had excused himself to take care of some vague but suddenly-remembered and very important business. Sure enough, after Gladio had casually played off his presence to all the wrong people who had come and gone from the locker room, Ignis had reappeared with a plastic container in his hand.

Concealed behind the row of lockers, Gladio watched as Ignis went straight for his locker, putting in the code that Gladio had given him so that they could swap things that Noctis needed without having to track each other down. The locker door swung open and Gladio cleared his throat, Ignis jumping and nearly throwing the container when he saw Gladio standing there.

“G-Gladio!”

“Hey, Iggy. Get confused about which locker is yours? It’s 42, right? Mine’s 48, so I guess that’s pretty close.” Smiling gently, Gladio pushed the door closed again. “Or are you the one who’s been leaving me _amazing_ lunches over the past couple of weeks?”

“I…” Ignis hesitated, protectively pulling the container close to his chest. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Licking his suddenly dry lips, Gladio stepped closer and relaxed his posture as much as possible. Ignis looked like he was about to run, and that was the last thing Gladio wanted.

“Here.” Taking the container that Ignis suddenly shoved at him, Gladio had to lunge forward and grab Ignis’ wrist with his free hand, keeping his grip light but causing Ignis to halt in place even though he could easily escape.

Tugging Ignis back towards him, Gladio set the container on top of the row of lockers but didn’t bother to let go of Ignis’ wrist. “What’s all this been about, Iggy?”

“I just wanted you to like me,” Ignis blurted out, for once looking all of his seventeen years and not a single one more. “But I’m me, and you’re you, so I didn’t want you to reject me and...”

“If this has been your way of asking me out, I’m flattered.”

“But?” Ignis said, his eyes trained on the floor.

“But?” Gladio repeated, confused. “No buts. Although I’m gonna let you touch mine if you want.”

Ignis laughed, his eyes finally looking up, and Gladio’s breath caught at how beautiful he looked with a smile on his face. “You wanna go to a movie sometime?”

“I...I’d love to,” Ignis said quietly, gasping when Gladio moved his hand from Ignis’ wrist to link their fingers together instead.

“I’m paying though, because you’re already outdoing me on the gift-giving front.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” Ignis said, and Gladio couldn’t help but cup his face with his free hand. Ignis leaned into it, and Gladio stroked his thumb over a cheekbone.

“I know,” he said, swallowing down his uncharacteristic nervousness and pressing a light kiss to Ignis’ flushed cheek. “But I want to.”


	13. Drink Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request! Also the most self-indulgent fic ever bc like 90% of it is shit that happened to me and I'm feeling nostalgic for friendships (with benefits) long gone. Also I might be tipsy.

“We’re taking the night off,” Gladio announced as he walked into the hotel room, hauling a slab of beer on his shoulder.

Prompto wasn’t far behind him, two ridiculously sized bottles of liquor in his hands and a plastic bag of mixers hanging from his elbow. “And tomorrow as well!”

“Did you spend all of our money on alcohol?” Ignis asked, not that he looked particularly disapproving. They’d had a long run of sleeping rough and travelling constantly, but a few lucrative hunts meant that a couple of nights at the Leville in Lestallum were well-deserved.

“Nah,” Gladio said, producing another plastic bag. “Bought snacks, too.”

Although Noctis had been mostly asleep on one of the beds, his phone almost falling out of his limp grip, he was suddenly wide awake when Gladio tossed the bag at him. “Did you get the-”

“Chips? Of course. Got that chocolate you like too.”

Noctis’ smile was dazzling and Gladio watched him with a look of pure fondness as he dug through the bag, separating out the treats based on who they’d been bought for. While Gladio filled the fridge with beer, the first four bottles in the freezer to chill quicker, Ignis set about moving the bedside table so that Noctis and Prompto could push the two beds together.

The four of them could have squashed into one bed, but the usual Lestallum heat was lingering and there was no reason to be crammed together with another perfectly good bed right there. Even Gladio could be comfortable in two queen beds pushed together, and he wouldn’t be stealing everyone else’s space and squashing them under his bulk.

Once the beds were sorted and Noctis had summoned a set of shot glasses- picked up second-hand in Old Lestallum and apparently celebrating someone’s wedding- from the armiger, Prompto took great glee in carefully pouring drinks as they all sat on the mattress. Noctis accepted his shot as he sprawled against the pillows, Prompto joining him there as Ignis sat at the foot of the bed. Gladio was the last one in, leaning heavily into Ignis and nuzzling at his neck before taking the shot glass Prompto was holding out for him.

“Cheers!” Prompto said loudly as he held his glass up, tipping the alcohol down his throat and trying not to wrinkle his nose too much. Noctis openly complained at the cheap taste, and Gladio laughed at them both as he and Ignis took their own drinks without reaction. Another quick round of shots had Noctis sleepily cuddling up to Prompto, who turned on the TV to try and keep him awake.

“Change the channel,” Gladio groaned when he saw the movie on the screen, one that Noctis and Prompto had loved as teenagers because of how _awful_ it was. He was immediately shot down, though, as Prompto took out his phone and quickly searched up a drinking game for the film and Ignis- the _traitor-_ collected the first round of beers from the freezer.

Gladio accepted the beer but immediately dragged Ignis down into a disciplinary hug, much to the amusement of Prompto and a now-lively Noctis. Their legs were tangled together as they drank to the adventures of a gigantic, murderous seadevil fighting an equally oversized and murderous reaperking, and even Gladio had to admit that he was enjoying it- after about three beers.

* * *

“We should play a game, like...spin the bottle,” Prompto said, sounding more than a little off his face.

“We don’t exactly need a game to kiss each other,” Noct replied. As if proof was necessary, he met Prompto’s lips with his own, although they dissolved into giggles without getting too heated.

“Okay, well, how about never have I ever?” At least, that was what Gladio _thought_ Prompto was saying; it was hard to tell through the slurring.

“We’ve done all the good stuff together,” Gladio pointed out. “What’s left?”

“Like you and Specs didn’t get into some wild shit before I got with you two.”

“Oh, I wanna hear about _that_ ,” Prompto said with only a little stumbling over the words, sitting bolt upright and nearly spilling his vodka cola on the bed.

“You’ll have to get me drunker than this, then.” Looking altogether too composed for a man who’d been going drink-for-drink with Gladio, the biggest hint that Ignis wasn’t at his best was when he went to fix his glasses and nearly jabbed himself in the eye, forgetting that he’d put them aside after the film had finished. That set Prompto and Noctis off into another fit of giggles, the pair of them falling over each other and not trying all that hard to pull apart.

“We’ll demonstrate one day, if you’re good,” Gladio added. That earned a chorus of cheers, and Gladio could only shrug when Ignis gave him an unfocused _look._ “Let me up, babe, I gotta piss.”

“Charming,” Ignis said dryly, leaning away from Gladio so that he could leave for the bathroom. Although he was barely away for two minutes, he came back to find Ignis and Prompto curled up with each other, Noctis using them as a backrest while he sat up to watch TV and eat chips.

Ignis’ drunken clinginess was almost a legend among them, something he denied so vehemently that it left the rest wondering if they’d drunkenly dreamed it. Still, apparently he’d tipped himself over the edge in the brief time that Gladio had been out of the room, managing to snuggle up with the only one of them who could match drunk Ignis for sheer cuddliness.

“Surprised you didn’t worm your way into the middle of that,” Gladio said, picking up the beer that Ignis had abandoned next to the bed and draining it. Noctis glanced behind him and rolled his eyes, but his fond expression told a different story.

“Didn’t want you feeling left out.” Patting the pillows that Prompto and Ignis weren’t tangled over, Noctis barely waited for Gladio to sit down before he was tucking himself between Gladio’s long legs, sighing happily as he curled into Gladio’s bare chest and sculled the last of his vodka soda. He accepted another when Gladio leaned to the bedside table and made it for him, but he didn’t drink any of it.

“Hey, Gladio?”

“Yeah?” Gladio said, a little distracted as he poured his own drink. Prompto and Ignis were murmuring to each other, although Gladio doubted that Ignis could truly understand Prompto’s slurring.

“I love you.”

Hooking his chin on top of Noctis’ head and hugging him tight, Gladio took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Love you too, Noct.”

Nudging the combined ball of Ignis-and-Prompto with his leg, Gladio raised his voice a little. “And you two as well, you drunken messes.”

“Like you can talk,” Ignis said. “But I love you anyway.”

“Hmmphrm,” Prompto said.

The room was starting to spin a little and Gladio knew he should get some water, but there was no way he could once again leave a bed that was full of his happy, drunk, warm boyfriends.

Cuddling Noctis a little closer with one arm, Gladio took a long drink and resolved to face the consequences tomorrow.

He was fairly sure they had plenty of potions. It would be fine. Even if they didn’t, a hangover was worth having Noctis pressed against his chest while his other boyfriends snuggled up next to them.

In a time of such uncertainty, their love was the one thing Gladio would never need to doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/socialdegener8)


End file.
